Loki: Prince of Mischief: Acts I-II
by j3px
Summary: Note: It's a screenplay not a story. Please read the graphic! After visiting Jotunheim, Thor brings Loki back to Asgard aboard the repaired Bifrost bridge. Banished to Midgard for his genocides, Loki's welcomed in a most disparaging way. Back on Asgard, the crisis has abated, but Thor has a damage control matter to handle. Loki is alone in an unforgiving world.


LOKI: Prince of Mischief

by j3px

**ACT ONE SCENE ONE**

EXT. Late Friday afternoon, New York City, 3:51 p.m. EST.

MOVING

as we stand with Dr. Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Dr. Erik Selvig, surrounding Thor and Loki.

INT.

as Thor speaks to Loki

FAVORING

THOR

Brother.

FAVORING

LOKI, without moving, blinks, shifts eyes to Thor.

INT

THOR

(low voice)

Before our return to Asgard… we would

pay a few of our friends a visit.

LOKI glances wincingly at Thor.

LOKI

(blinks)

Hesitantly, LOKI clutches the portal control with Thor.

THOR

Dr. Selvig…

EXT

SELVIG

(nods)

INT

THOR

comrades…farewell.

EXT

Favoring THOR

As Banner, Stark, Rogers, Barton, & Romanoff- the AVENGERS- nod in syncopation.

1

MOVING

as we stand with Dr. Selvig and the Avengers, we watch the bright blue tractor beam of light draw Thor and Loki up.

CUT TO

OUTER SPACE, VOID, as the tractor beam flashes across our galaxy, warping THOR and LOKI, visible, their capes rustling through it.

_(End ACT ONE, SCENE ONE)_

**ACT ONE SCENE TWO**

ANOTHER ANGLE

as we needle out of our galaxy out of Andromeda, through foreign ones…

REVERSE ANGLE

across the stars, thrusting through the World Tree,, until reaching a dark, ice planet…

The beam hurtles the two violently aground of…

Jotunheim.

CLOSE SHOT

As the two tread fewer than twelve steps to find

…themselves…

CLOSER SHOT

On THOR (straight expression) and LOKI(barely concealing a nervous gulp)

CIRCULAR PAN

…surrounded by hundreds of FROST GIANTS, standing three yards away from them. THOR, securing LOKI,

PAUSES

as one of the Jotun, we presume the leader, looks to either side, quietly.

ANGLE

FAVORING THOR AND LOKI

As the leader approaches them, gait lumbering.

2

FROST GIANT 1

(calm)

Odin's son.

THOR

Indeed.(slight pause) Now… I come in peace.

FROST GIANT 1

Your father steals our casket… a quarter of our planet lie in wake… and our king…

ANGLE

on LOKI, looking at snow

FROST GIANT 1

…is no more.

ANGLE

FAVORING THOR

As the wind kicks ice crystals in his right eye. He winces a little.

FROST GIANT 1

(still calm)

Why should we trust you now?

Deliberately, THOR sets Mjolnir down in front of him.

THOR

(rising, contrite)

Good man, I can only answer for my _own_ actions.

(pause)

In my arrogance and haste, I came before your people

ANGLE

FAVORING LOKI, shifting glance from Thor to Jotun,

still unable to speak.

THOR

(smoldering)

to avenge what I had no right to.

(gesturing to Jotun)

I had taken the lives of over two hundred of your men.

(pause)

For this wrong, I am truly sorry… and ask your forgiveness.

3

REVERSE ANGLE

On LOKI, masking contempt for THOR'S contrition.

ANGLE

On JOTUN LEADER, approaching THOR and LOKI.

He makes stern eye contact with THOR for seems an hour.

FROST GIANT 1

(on Loki, to Thor)

And this one?

THOR

(exhales, to JOTUN)

Look at his eyes.

FOCUS

On LOKI

who grimaces, trying to feign remorse… covering the hatred he barely conceals.

FROST GIANT 1

Our king

ANGLE

Favoring LOKI

darting a glance straight at JOTUN LEADER.

FROST GIANT 1

is gone.

FROST GIANT 2

The All-Father has our Casket.

(pause)

We want what is ours, Asgardian.

ANGLE SHIFT TO

An elder Jotun approaching the leader, whispers to him. LEADER nods.

THOR

I would speak with my father alone…

(slight pause)

…but I'm afraid that is _all_ I can do for your people.

(turns very slowly, LOKI trailing)

FROST GIANT 1

Before you leave, Odin's son…

4

ANGLE ON THOR, AT RIGHT

as The Jotunheim winds pick up force.

FROST GIANT

You recall… our world was demolished not long after your last 'visit'. Thousands lost their lives. We have reason…

ANGLE

On THOR, wind sending his hair in his face.

…to believe the attack came…

MOVING

On LOKI

…from Asgard.

THOR'S EYES glance involuntarily toward LOKI. Another JOTUN leans forward.

FROST GIANT 3

_We_ want the murderer

…who did all of this.

MOVING LEFT

To what appears to be dismal wreckage in the distance, hinting at something reminiscent of a holocaust.

Jotunheim wind gains more intensity, into a gale.

THOR

(steps back, wincing in wind)

I.. will look into it. We will see to it

that the one responsible for this…

ANGLE FAVORING FROST GIANT 3

His eyes piercing LOKI'S, drawing him in uncomfortably.

…faces Asgardian justice.

FROST GIANT 3

(turning slowly, to THOR)

Yes. See to it.

THOR nods. Picks up Mjolnir. Steps back.

5

THOR

Farewell.

(turns)

FOCUS SHIFT

as FROST GIANTS slowly back away. Piercing wind kicks up ice crystals into mist

MOVING

as we watch, with the JOTUN, the bright blue beam of light draw Loki and Thor up once more.

CUT TO

beam flashing across YGGDRASIL, warping THOR and LOKI, visible, their capes flapping through… reaching…

SWEEPING ANGLE ON

Beam drawn in on

the BIFROST BRIDGE

guided by HEIMDALL, watchful guardian of Asgard.

_(End ACT ONE, SCENE TWO)_

5

LOKI: Prince of Mischief

**ACT ONE SCENE THREE**

TRIAL

INT the entrance/exit chamber of the Bifrost Bridge

HEIMDALL looks on.

THOR

Heimdall, where is my father?

HEIMDALL

He awaits at the Palace of Asgard.

THOR

(slight pause)

Why is he there?

HEIMDALL

Find him first,

and ask.

THOR

(to Loki)

Come, brother.

ANGLE

on THOR and LOKI

entering the threshold of the brightly lit palace, where a ceremony awaits…one fit for a king…a new king.

INT

as THOR leads LOKI down the palace steps. Flanked by hundreds upon hundreds of onlookers, a deafening roar of applause befalls the stunned noble warrior.

ANGLE

on LOKI

blinded by the dazzling brightness, quenched by a dour air.

THOR advances, losing no momentum. Mother Frigga, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three await their friend.

Approaching ODIN'S throne, THOR places Mjolnir at his side,

6

REVERSE ANGLE

ZOOMING

As ODIN stamps Gugnir onstage for silence.

PAN

as silence deafens the clinking of armor throughout.

ODIN

(firm)

Thor Odinson… my firstborn.

ANGLE

on LOKI wincing, stung by ODIN'S words, Looking down, he masks his hurt. Dangling his chains, THOR catches his unrest.

ODIN

Noble warrior…

It is with great pride… that I share with you…

THOR

(lifts head, humble)

Father, may I speak?

ODIN

What could be more joyous… than

this news I would share with you?

REVERSE ANGLE

FAVORING THOR

as ODIN watches his son's solemn face. It is grave.

SHIFT

to ODIN

ODIN

(deep sigh)

Very well, son… what is it?

THOR

(steps back, motions to mouthguard)

I believe my brother would say a word.

SHIFT

to ODIN

ODIN

(motioning special guards)

Sentries!

7

WIDE ANGLE

as two royal guards approach LOKI. One holds a magical blue glowing orb, while the other holds a tarnished brass casket. Unlocking the casket, one removes the multi-pronged key, and inserts it into the orb, which molds the key into a design specifically to open this lock on this prisoner this time. LOKI'S head snaps back a bit from the weight and magic of this mouthtrap. LOKI blinks his eyes in relief.

LOKI

(dazed)

My…it… it feels a bit strange. To have a word.

ODIN

Loki…

LOKI

Father, it's good to see you.

ODIN

Loki… we have a matter with you.

LOKI

Of course. You would.

(glancing away)

Of course you would.

(looks around)

Place me… where you would.

(pensive sigh)

This is as close as I'll ever come to being your heir...is it not? While your firstborn… or I should say your flesh and blood.

ODIN

Loki, stop your twisting words.

LOKI

(wryly)

How can I, father? _I_ dare say YOU twist truth.

I twist mere words I know not what merit wherein lies.

I beg you tell me- what is the worse?

ODIN

(upset)

This is hardly fair. I will not stand for it. Guards-

8

LOKI

(leaning closer, quieter)

Then what IS fair, Father?

Hiding from me what I really am?

SWITCH TO

CLOSE SHOT

as LOKI steps away from guards

LOKI

(nearly tearing)

No, Father! I _would_ have this word!

PAUSE

as LOKI regroups.

LOKI

(masking anger)

You… noble father… my father… the father I loved.

You… who couldn't tell ME…

(outburst)

the double standard you so quietly kept from me FOR YEARS.

Opening the door to BOTH THOR AND I the hopes

of becoming king since birth

Only now to shut the door in MY FACE.

And what's MORE-

ODIN

(softly)

Loki, I love you as my dear son. You have no idea how much.

But know the consequences of your actions. Destroying the Bifrost…the deaths of thousands of Frost Giants.

LOKI

(pauses for a moment)

Actually… as I recall…it was only several hundred.

(lighthearted smile)

Come now, Father. You DO RECALL it was YOUR FIRSTBORN SON

who started the war on Jotunheim in the first place.

THOR looks stern, but pensive.

LOKI

_I_ was the one who told the guard in the second.

In fact if it wasn't for ME the whole of Asgard

would have lost TWO heirs to those MONSTERS!

9

ODIN

(stern, dismissive)

Loki. There will be no further discussion of this.

(turns back)

REVERSE ANGLE

on ODIN

as the onlookers look on in surprise, while Loki has a word with THOR and a sentry.

ODIN

(to all)

This ceremony is postponed.

People, go back to your homes.

ANGLE ON

exit as the guards lead the citizens out and back to Asgard's commons.

ODIN

(to sentries)

GUARDS, seize and get him to the Bifrost chamber NOW!

SHIFT TO

LOKI who can only wince as he must stand trial.

The guards take him away.

CUT TO

The Bifrost Chamber- LOKI'S Trial.

ODIN

Loki, you have defied… and obstructed

the due process of order of Asgard.

BACK TO LOKI

Wincing in disbelief

LOKI

(sigh)

I don't believe this.

ODIN

In your haste, arrogance, blind hatred, and idiocy, you have

not merely murdered thousands of innocent Jotun…not merely disrupted the fragile peace treaty between the Frost Giants

and of Asgard. Not merely have you killed thousands on

Midgard… but with the conspiring of the Chitauri, you have

10

THOR

(interrupts)

Father, I've informed the Jotun of

ODIN

(whisper)

Silence!

THOR

(quiet)

ODIN

(face to face with Loki)

It is not enough for you, Loki, my son, that have you killed thousands on Midgard… but in conspiring with the Chitauri, and forming an alliance with Thanos… YOU have set in order a CHAIN of events leading to an imminent INTERGALACTIC WAR!

Odin steps away.

ODIN

(emphatic)

LOKI… I take away your MAGIC

SHIFT TO

LOKI AND BACK as ODIN, with a summon of his hand, lifts a bluish ether-like essence from LOKI'S breath.

In the name of MY FATHER

BACK TO

LOKI as ODIN removes his armor

In a dazzling display of dismantling

and HIS FATHER BEFORE

I, ODIN, ALL-FATHER

SHIFT TO

ODIN as he fires a blast from Gugnir

CAST YOU OUT!

CLOSE SHOT

on LOKI blasting through Bifrost wormhole

SHIFT TO

THOR turning his gaze on Loki, deliberating,

sighing as though defeated.

11

CLOSE SHOT

on ODIN

levitating LOKI'S uniform.

ODIN

(quiet but firm)

Whoever holds this armor, if he be worthy,

will possess the magic of Loki.

With the reach of one hand, ODIN summons the tarnished handheld brass orb that once held LOKI'S armor. It bears a metallic green emblem of a serpent circling its center.

ZOOM

as the orb hurtles into ODIN'S palm. With a wave of the other hand the orb absorbs the garb.

CLOSE SHOT

on ODIN

palming the sphere, as he hurls it into the wormhole after LOKI.

MOVING

as the orb speeds through the wormhole

ANGLE

where THOR sighs again, then looks into the wormhole

and as the wormhole closes after it.

We see LOKI hurtling violently…

…through the galaxies past several realms…

before plummeting to the realm of…..

(End ACT ONE, SCENE THREE)

12

**(ACT TWO, SCENE ONE)**

**MIDGARD**

LOKI: Prince of Mischief

A screenplay

By j3px

**ACT II SCENE I**

**(ACT TWO, SCENE ONE)**

**MIDGARD**

CUT TO

NEW YORK SKYLINE, late spring, about midnight,

as a couple watch a movie on the top floor.

WOMAN

You wanna turn it up a little?

ANGLE

on MAN reaching to get the control.

STILL

as clouds violently fold back on themselves in background, emptying a bolus of emerald light and loud of screech.

HOLD

as the two look on, quiet.

ZOOM

ON COUNTRYSIDE

as light strikes a barn, inset, destroying a third of it, but leaving its residents unscathed.

CUT TO

a man in bed with his wife, rising to hear barn noise. Rising to reach for his shotgun.

MAN

Get the kids to the basement outside.

I'm gonna go have a look-see.

WOMAN

(nervous)

…

MAN

Mabel-

REVERSE ANGLE

As the spindly lady hurries through the house.

13

MOVING

As man crosses house threshold…walks firmly across yard

…reaching barn only feet away.

REVERSE ANGLE

STILL MOVING

on LOKI in barn. We see him covered in hay. And cow manure. Lying motionless.

INSET

We hear shotgun cocking.

MAN

Back up mister.

SHIFT TO

LOKI

LOKI

(mumbling)

What… is that _awful_ smell?

CLOSE SHOT

of LOKI slowly coming to his senses.

Stands up.

LOKI

Is it _me_?

(smells)

MAN

(fire-ready)

LOKI

Oh my. It is.

(Turns to gaping hole)

Not since the depths of that cursed tree have I caught a stench so-

(distracted)

Did I... did I fall from…(looks up) I must have.

It can't be.

(to stars, pacing out)

FATHER, WHAT HAVE I DONE?

I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME UP THERE!

(frustrated)

You… What realm is this? Is it Niflheim? What is it?

14

MAN

(cocking shotgun)

I said back up!

LOKI

(sardonic)

You would order ME?

I will have you know that I AM THE PRINCE

SHIFT TO

MAN lifting butt of gun, fast

LOKI

OF

A sudden WHACK! sends LOKI back into the manure knocking him unconscious.

PAN

to see WOMAN standing at threshold.

WOMAN

(startled)

Fred…

MAN

Call the police.

WOMAN Nods.

CUT TO

POLICE PRECINCT, near Adirondacks.

Seated we see a BURLY MAN, looking like Volstagg but clean shaven, sitting with farmer. LOKI sits behind bars, droning away.

FOCUS

On MAN

MAN

And a loud noise, an' then I got up. Saw 'bout half m'barn gone. Nothin' else around. Think he'd done it.

LOKI

(background)

You _will_ let me bathe, will you not?

I think it unjust for me to rot away

15

BURLY COP

(to LOKI, short)

Quiet, mister. We'll get to ya in a bit. Hold your horses.

LOKI

(looks about, miffed)

I… don't see any _steeds_ nearby.

(under breath)

Albeit an ass afore me.

BURLY COP

(annoyed, pointing)

That's the fourth time, goth boy, and my patience is thin with ya. One more and we'll keep ya in there… wit' no shower.

LOKI

(taunts)

Ooh… tough talk… would that you

would unchain me…make it more… fair?

STILL

as suddenly LOKI'S throbbing headache returns.

(a little louder)

This jarring in my head...what caused it?

SHIFT TO

The MAN catching wind of LOKI'S muttering, smirking.

LOKI

(touching forehead)

A flesh wound?

BURLY COP

Travis?

COP 2

Ray?

BURLY COP

Take Roland back home.

Gonna find out how come this guy doesn't have ID.

16

COP 2

Roland?

EXT

as COP 2 escorts man to police car, outside.

BURLY COP

Gonna take you down to the precinct.

Find out why you ain't got an I.D.

REVERSE ANGLE

of LOKI leaving cell, toward door, and car,

moving ahead, as is custom. Locking up.

BURLY COP

Don't try nothin' mister. Believe it or not…

I'm one 'a the good guys.

CUT TO

INT. of CAR

as COP turns ignition. DRIVING through misty fog.

LOKI

Oh really? I _like_ good guys.

Have a bit of fun with them, really.

BURLY COP

(focusing on road)

You got no license… no ID. No relatives.

Where'd ja come from?

LOKI

(grins)

Heh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

BURLY COP

Try me.

LOKI

I am LOKI, Norse God of Mischief.

BURLY COP

(tongue-in-cheek)

Yeah? I am Officer Roman, North guard of the Adirondacks.

17

LOKI

(dour)

I took it you would make sport.

BURLY COP

Hey, don't look so down. So you got no folks around. Could be worse. You coulda been disowned like me.

LOKI

(looks skyward, sighs)

MOVING SHOT OF CAR

across the highway beyond mountains to the city below.

CUT TO

ASGARD, PALACE CHAMBER

INT

ZOOM

on ODIN, reclining with Frigga.

MOVING on THOR

Entering the chamber.

THOR

Hello mother.

FRIGGA

Thor.

THOR

Father, if I might speak with you-

ODIN listens expectantly.

THOR

First is the Frost Giants. I have spoken with them and they would

have their casket returned to them.

ODIN

I do not know that they will use it for good. Laufey is no longer king. The truce between us is all but null.

Tell them (firmly) No.

18

THOR

I gave them my word-

ODIN

How can we trust them?

THOR

We are diplomats, father. Our word is deed.

ODIN

(sigh)

I will consider their request. What is next?

THOR

Concerning the genocide of their men, the Frost Giants

would see justice for the one responsible.

ODIN

Your brother. (labored breathing)

No. They would destroy the boy.

THOR

Yes.

ODIN

We are handling that matter, now,

aren't we? Tell them such.

THOR

You have sent my brother to Earth- Midgard… without power,

without magic. He will fall a bird of prey in that realm.

(deliberate)

He will die there, Father, just as I did. Is that a fitting punishment for my brother?

ODIN

You seem to forget, Thor, your brother's cunning and adaptability. I could have- nearly did… banish him to Niflheim.

No, my son, Midgard is a suitable place of discipline for Loki. It is my hope…that he learn the value of humility…perhaps other virtues as well.

19

THOR

(chuckle)

Ha,ha ha. You would that Loki bow his head on his own? Why, mother would sooner bend the unyielding roots of Yggdrasil.

FRIGGA

Why, Thor-

ODIN

He must learn when to stand firm… and when to bend…

Just as you did, son.

THOR

(not missing a beat)

True. Well I should at least be granted passage to Earth.

ODIN

(folding arms)

What would you _do_? Tampering with his fate in any way _will_ send him to Helheim.

THOR

Yes, father, I know. (clear) There are also

good friends who are dear to me. I would live there-

ODIN

As a mortal.

THOR

Unless… I'm needed otherwise. (pensive) While I'm there, I'll work there, sleep there… live… as humans do. I ask you to permit me to do this. It's my duty… and honor… as Earth's guardian.

ODIN sits pensively, as if weighting cosmic matters. After some deliberation, he looks to FRIGGA, who nods in affirmation.

ODIN

(relenting)

You do realize the delicate balance of justice

in which you tread, son… Do so cautiously.

20

FOCUS

on THOR, considering the gravity of such a task.

THOR nods.

ODIN

Then I cast my magic which will conceal your identity… such that no one… not even your brother… will be able to recognize you. Take your hammer Mjolnir... wield it responsibly.

ODIN

It is at once a weapon of destruction… and a tool

THOR

…to build.

ODIN

(grin)

Go now, my son.

ZOOM IN

on THOR, hugging his mother and father.

MOVING

As THOR walks, Mjolnir in hand, to the Bifrost chamber.

EXT

ON WAY TO BIFROST CHAMBER

Appear SIF and the WARRIORS THREE.

THOR stops a moment.

THOR

Good eve, Sif… Hogun… Fandral. Volstagg.

SIF

Thor. Is all well?

THOR

It is. I leave for Earth.

FANDRAL

(surprise)

You're… you're going back?

VOLSTAGG

(rubs belly)

What for? Haven't you fought the good fight there already?

21

THOR

I would keep an eye on my brother.

SIF

(half-hearted)

He's a big boy. He can take care of himself.

THOR

No… this is different. My brother's magic's gone, his charm is gone as well.

I love my brother, but… in truth… he has no chance _without_ these.

The GROUP stands in silence.

(plainly)

Loki does not fight very well.

HOGUN

(nodding in agreement)

Yes… but he is… still… a good liar.

THOR

Yes, Hogun... the best. But, sadly, lies catch up…

even to the most clever.

HOGUN

Yes.

VOLSTAGG, jostling to and fro, twiddles his thumbs

at the thought of an early goodbye.

FANDRAL

Would we pay you a visit if we wish?

THOR

(smile)

Of course, brothers. Sister.

THOR

(to friends)

Well, friends…take care of yourselves… and of your own.

(pause) Farewell.

The GROUP and THOR part ways.

EXT

THOR walking to the Bifrost chamber, approaching its passageway.

22

THOR

Heimdall, I am ready for Midgard.

INT

as HEIMDALL slides the key through the Bifrost panel.

Lights dazzle as the machine wheels turn… loud of gears hum as the Bifrost needle points Midgard-ward, that brilliant azure tractor beam sending THOR

EXT DARKNESS

PAUSE

LOUD of QUIET

AS beam fleets through galaxies…

(END ACT TWO, SCENE ONE)

23


End file.
